


Back Nine

by mybeanieandme



Series: Nory McHoran [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), PGA - Fandom, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Drinking, Drunk Niall, Drunk Rory, Flagrant Disregard For Chambers Bay, Golf, M/M, U.S. Open
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybeanieandme/pseuds/mybeanieandme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory's comeback fell just short of where he wanted it to be and now all he wants to do is talk to Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Nine

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost this anywhere or mention this to anyone around or related to the people mentioned in this fic. 
> 
> Rory's feelings on Chambers Bay do not reflect my own. 
> 
> This is obviously a work of fiction and is in no way meant to represent how Rory and Niall feel about one another. 
> 
> It was written late a night after Spieth killed it at the Open (really an amazing finish.) It hasn't been beta'd or brit picked so forgive any mistakes. 
> 
> This is also canon compliant to a point. Based on tweets it is highly likely that Niall was home actually watching the round so- yes.

He let his smile fall as soon as the camera light went off and shook the woman’s hand. He didn’t want to stick around. He was frustrated. He’d lost it somewhere around the 14th hole. The drive. The fire. Now he just wanted a pint and a pizza in the quite of his own hotel room.

The Pacific Northwest was all right. The course was nothing pretty. It looked like dead cauliflower and he’d told an interviewer as much. He didn’t care if he was being a poor sport. He had standards and even in the driest of climates they could meet them. He’d just played Dubai for Christ’s sake and that course was as lush as it was green. The greens were _actually_ green.

Maybe he was being unfair and overly cranky. It was supposed to be a more “green” and “planet conscious” course.

He stalked back into the courtesy van with his caddy and put in his headphones as they made their way back.

His hotel room was nice and cool as he flopped down onto the sheets still wearing his golf kit. He reached in his pocket for his phone. He wanted comfort but- no. The one person he wanted to talk to would be asleep. The time difference was brutal- but then again. He was usually out clubbing this late- so maybe.

He decided to leave it up to chance. He’d order room service and then call after his pizza got there. If it was meant to be it was meant to be and if it wasn’t- then he’d cross that bridge when he came to it.

Pepperoni and bell peppers with double cheese and a pint, screw his diet. Just for the night.  He ate as his phone buzzed with conciliatory texts and calls from his family and friends. But it wasn’t who he wanted to talk to.

He selected his “Favorites” section of his contacts and pressed the second name.

“Ey ey, Ror!” Niall’s accent was even thicker when he was drunk. Music was blaring behind him.

“Nialler,” Rory was so happy to hear his voice he felt like crying. Rory heard the music fade out and a door close and someone offer Niall a cigarette.

Niall declined the offer before turning his attention back to the phone. “How’d we do?” he wasn’t drunk enough for his voice not to sound concerned.

“I played well until I didn’t,” Rory said, fingers tracing the crusts of the pizza he hadn’t finished.

“I’m sorry, Ror,” Niall’s voice went soft.

“It’s all right- I mean- it’s not all right- but I managed to get six under and I’ve made my peace with it- at least enough to sleep tonight,” he chuckled humorlessly into the phone.

“You’ll get ‘em next time,” Niall assured him. “That’s an impressive comeback, really. Yesterday you seemed a bit crushed.”

“I was crushed,” Rory nodded into another bite of pizza.

“You having pizza and a pint?” Niall asked.

“Of course,” Rory laughed.

“Save a slice for me?” Niall said.

“Promise,” Rory answered.

“Ror, I’ve got to go-,” Niall started and Rory heard a giggle that sounded a lot like that girl Niall had been papped with lately.

“Yeah- I’ll see you soon?” Rory said.

“Looking forward to it,” Niall replied before the female voice overtook the speaker and he hung up.

__

Home. Nearly eighteen hours of travel time and he was finally home. He’d slept for most of it and felt wired. He rolled his suitcase in and set down his clubs unceremoniously in the foyer. It took walking a whole three feet into the place to notice there were a pair of shoes by his front door that he didn’t recognize.

He debated for a few seconds between his sand wedge and putter before choosing the latter, deciding it would probably be easier to bludgeon someone over the head with.

His muscles were tense as he gripped the club firmly, tiptoeing into towards the living room where he heard the television playing reruns of Hell’s Kitchen.

“That soufflé looks absolute crap,” Niall harassed the contestant along with Ramsey.

“Niall?” Rory lowered the club slowly as the other Irishman turned to greet him with a wide smile.

“Ror!” Niall hopped off the couch and encircled him with his spindly arms. Niall seemed to get thinner and thinner every time Rory saw him. At first he was concerned- but he seemed healthy. He supposed Niall was a different kind of celebrity. They both exercised but for different reasons. Niall needed to jump fifty feet in the air on stage and squeeze into those skinny jeans. Rory, on the other hand, needed to strike tiny balls over three hundred yards at a time with what amounted to fancy metal sticks. Rory’s biceps were larger than Niall’s thighs and it was a contrast he thought about every time they met.

“Hey, Nialler,” Rory reciprocated the hug, taking in the smell of him before pulling back a little. “You’re changing your style.”

“You noticed,” Niall beamed before looking a bit nervous. “Do you like it?”

“Well it’s not a Nike Golf brand hat but it’ll do,” Rory teased, flicking the brim of Niall’s cap. “Looks good on you.” Niall giggled sheepishly and ducked his face, nearly tucking himself against Rory again but he refrained.

It was a tension Rory noticed the second time they’d met that he’d meant to mention the last two or three times they’d been together but they’d never had enough time or alcohol.

“Are you drinking my beer?” Rory asked, glancing at his coffee table.

“What kind of Irishman do you take me for?” Niall shot back. “Brought me own- but yours were cold. So yeah- it’s yours.”

Rory laughed at that. “You want to grab us another round?” He asked and Niall nodded eagerly dashing into Rory’s kitchen as Rory sat on the sofa.

It took two episodes more for them to decide they were hungry and to order a pizza. The sky was growing dark as the bottles piled up next to the boxes on the coffee table. They drank through Rory’s stash and the beer that Niall brought, the space between them on the couch diminishing until Niall’s scarred knee was draped over Rory’s lap.

“Does it ever hurt?” Rory asked suddenly as his eyes looked at the rip in Niall’s jeans.

Niall paused the bottle going to his mouth, body going still as Rory’s finger traced the discolored flesh. “Sometimes- a bit-,” Niall nodded and their eyes met.

Rory wasn’t sure what came over him but he had the urge to kiss Niall’s knee. He didn’t fight it, leaning in to press his lips gently to Niall’s skin.

He jerked back like he'd touched fire as a gasp fell from Niall’s lips. Suddenly Rory wasn’t feeling as drunk as he definitely was.

Rory was surprised to find Niall wasn’t pulling away. Niall was fixing him with an odd look. A hungry look. He slid his other leg up beside the first and pulled himself into Rory’s lap, face precariously close to Rory’s cheek as he sat bridal style. Instinctively Rory wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer to his chest as if Niall might slide off. It was ridiculous how precious he felt in Rory’s arms.

“Hey,” Niall’s breath was hot against Rory’s lips, bringing him back to the moment.

“Hey,” Rory smiled gently and Niall rested his head on Rory’s shoulder.

“I’m drunk,” Niall stated, breath cascading over Rory’s neck.

“Me too,” Rory nodded, closing his eyes and willing the bulge in his pants to cease. Niall was his friend and this was insane.

“You’ve got so many freckles,” Niall’s eyes were suddenly close to Rory’s cheek, lips brushing Rory’s jaw.

“I do,” Rory agreed, his hands unclasped as Niall repositioned himself to straddle Rory’s thighs to better see the freckles on both sides. He held Rory’s face in his hands and looked to be counting them, head nodding along as he tallied the dark flecks on tanned skin.

Rory’s hands held Niall’s waist as he swayed a bit with the counting. Niall rested his elbows on Rory’s shoulders as the counting became more intense. “Thirty-six-,” Niall squinted his eyes and sighed heavily. “I lost count.”

“Thirty-six?” Rory supplied helpfully.

“I lost the freckle I was on,” Niall shrugged, resting his nose just below Rory’s jaw.

“You sleepy?” Rory asked, hands sliding up slowly to rub Niall’s back. This felt slightly wrong and weirdly exhilarating. They really should have talked about this before and without alcohol in their systems.

“Kinda,” Niall answered. He sat up a little to meet Rory’s eyes. There were a solid three beats, as Niall appeared to be deciding something. Whatever conclusion he reached Rory wasn’t sure but suddenly Niall’s lips were on his.

It wasn’t chaste at all. It was probing and inquisitive and hot. Fuck it was hot. Niall parted his lips to deepen the kiss and Rory didn’t even hesitate to plunge his tongue into the younger man’s mouth. Niall moaned and keened at that, sliding closer to him, hands anchored on Rory’s shoulders. Rory gripped for purchase on Niall’s lower back as their mouths worked together. Smacking and biting they pulled away as Niall’s hips started to grind.

“Niall-,” Rory gasped, hand sliding between them to give them space. He could feel Niall hard just below his hand, his skinny jeans doing little to hide what was going on.

“Rory,” Niall nuzzled his face against Rory’s and down his jaw, lips brushing his neck as he rested his head down.

“I know we’re- a bit plastered but we need to talk about this,” Rory started as Niall sucked wet patches on his skin.

“I want you,” Niall murmured.

“Niall,” Rory groaned. “You can’t possibly know what you’re saying right now.”

“I promise it’s how I feel, Ror,” Niall’s hands slid to the back of Rory’s neck, playing with the hairs there. “Just needed some liquid encouragement to finally-,” he pressed a small kiss to Rory’s lips. Rory inhaled deeply, closed his eyes and kissed Niall fiercely again.

They kissed until they couldn’t breathe, Niall tangling his fingers in the wiry short curls of Rory’s hair. Rory’s hands were on Niall’s waist again, guiding them gently as they ground together. His hips bucked reflexively and Niall’s head shot back as he panted. “Fuck- Rory- please,” he moaned as Rory’s lips kissed down his neck.

“What do you want, Nialler?” Rory asked, pressing kisses to the stubble on Niall’s chin.

“Fuck me?” Niall requested.

“Okay,” Rory immediately agreed, sliding his hands under Niall’s arse and hoisting him up to carry him to his bedroom. Niall felt lighter than Rory’s golf bag as he clung to his shoulders and continued kissing him.

Rory plopped him on the bed, bracketing Niall’s head with both arms, still not breaking the kiss.

“Naked,” Niall told him. “Want you naked.”

“All right,” Rory agreed and he pulled off his t-shirt and slid off his trousers and pants.

Niall’s outfit was slightly more complicated, tight clingy fabric on slender muscles. Rory kissed every inch he could reach as his clothes disappeared, tongue, lips and fingers teasing skin until Niall was squirming and begging for it.

“Rory,” Niall gasped, legs sliding to hitch around Rory’s sculpted thighs. “Need your fingers or something- please.”

That gave Rory pause. He moved up to kiss Niall’s forehead and down his nose. “I’ve never actually- done this before with a man,” he confessed.

“I’ve not either,” Niall told him, hands cupping Rory’s face. “Harry and Louis have nearly fucked in front of me any number of times but it’s not quite the same.”

Rory let out a laugh and shook his head. “No- that’s not quite the same is it.”

“As I understand it- preparation is key- so I hope you have lube because this isn’t going anywhere without that,” Niall watched as Rory leaned over to his nightstand, admiring the muscles in Rory’s arms and across his chest. He really was very lovely to look at, more defined and bulkier than Liam and a better arse than Louis. Niall would probably be shot if he ever said such a thing aloud but it was true. Rory had a bubble butt that Niall just wanted to grip and knead.

“Lube and condoms,” Rory announced triumphantly, resting his weight back on top of Niall.

“Brilliant,” Niall grinned, sucking a mark on Rory’s neck as he fumbled with the bottle.

He quirked the cap and slathered a bit on his fingers, pausing for a bit too long.

“We can stop-,” Niall started to say.

“I just don’t know how much to use,” Rory told him, face adorably scrunched as he thought about it.

“More than you think you need probably?” Niall suggested.

“Good plan,” Rory chuckled and poured a little more on.

Niall spread his legs letting Rory nestle between them. Rory kissed along his thigh, the tip of his finger circling Niall’s entrance. He pressed in slowly, murmuring soft encouragements as Niall relaxed into it.

“Is this all right?” Rory kissed Niall’s hip.

“Bit strange,” Niall confessed. “Think you have to find my prostate.”

Rory tilted his head curiously but didn’t stop moving his hand, he worked his finger at different angles until he found a rounded nub. Niall shook with the force of his next moan. “Is that it?” Rory asked with a slight smirk.

Niall simply nodded, gasping into the back of his hand as Rory repeated the action and then added a second finger.

It was a slow build as Rory stretched him open. Niall was beginning to see why Louis and Harry couldn’t keep their hands off of each other.

“Ready?” Rory’s voice brought Niall back from wherever his mind had gone as pleasure washed over him in waves. “I’m just- not sure when to stop.”

“I think that depends on the goal,” Niall answered and his voice sounded wrecked.

Rory brushed his fingers against Niall’s prostate again to watch him keen. “I quite like this,” he said into Niall’s stomach. “But I’d like to fuck you with more than just my fingers if that’s all right.”

“One hundred percent,” Niall nodded and grabbed a condom to throw at Rory.

Niall watched with withering patience as Rory got the packet open and rolled it down his length. “You’re lovely to look at,” Niall told him as Rory settled back in between his legs.

“Cheers,” Rory grinned. “So are you.”

Niall preened at that. He opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a moan as Rory started pressing in.

He was thicker than his fingers and Niall felt consumed with the pressure of it. Rory was everywhere around him, caging him in and filling him up. He wrapped his arms around Rory’s neck as Rory pressed in further, going slowly as if he might break Niall.

Niall’s eyes were glossy as he bottomed out. “Does it hurt? I’m sorry-,” he started pulling his hips out but Niall’s legs held him with surprising strength.

“Don’t-,” Niall shook his head, mouth hanging open as he tried to even out his breathing. “Just need a second.”

“Tell me when to move,” Rory answered, pressing kisses along Niall’s jaw.

“Move-,” Niall told him a few seconds later so Rory did. He pulled out slowly and slid back in just teasing past Niall’s prostate.

Niall’s hands reached for Rory’s muscular shoulders as Rory started a slow but steady pace that was sure to drive him insane.

The hair on Rory’s thighs was the first thing he noticed after the weight of his cock, the coarseness of it against the back of his thighs as he held Rory tighter and tighter. He was hundreds of firm muscles working together to fuck Niall into the mattress and all he could do was hold on.

He panted Rory’s name as Rory whispered to him how tight he felt, how wonderful it was, how much he’d wanted this from the beginning.

Niall threw his head back and came as his name poured from Rory’s lips. It was over quickly for Rory as well as Niall tightened like a vice, Rory was sure he’d never experienced something so warm and welcoming as Niall’s tight little hole.

“Fuck, Niall,” Rory tried to catch his breath as he rolled off the smaller man and onto his back beside him.

“Mmhm,” Niall chuckled, turning towards him and draping himself across Rory’s chest. “You’re good at that for having never done it before.”

“Well- thanks,” Rory glanced down to see Niall beaming up at him.

They were quiet for a few moments as their breathing evened out and they started to feel sticky, skin against skin.

“We need to talk about this,” Rory murmured.

“We need to shower,” Niall answered. “And sleep.”

“Yeah,” Rory nodded. “You’re right. I just don’t want this to ruin-.”

Niall kissed him quiet. “I want to ruin our friendship. We should be lovers instead.”

“Jenny?” Rory grinned.

“We’ll figure this out, yeah?” Niall told him.

“Promise?” Rory asked.

“Promise,” Niall crossed his heart. “But shower first please- or maybe a bath.”

“All right,” Rory agreed and moved to stand up.

Niall clung to him like a koala. “You’ve got to carry me.”

“Ack, why?” Rory struggled under the sudden dead weight of him.

“Because you fucked me in the arse and I don’t think I can stand!” Niall retorted.

“Fair enough,” Rory plucked up his strength and pulled Niall into him.

“You better have bubble bath,” Niall said.

“I think I just might,” Rory said knowing that he did.

**Author's Note:**

> The song mentioned is Jenny by Studio Killers
> 
> Thanks for reading if you have made it through the whole thing.
> 
> -MyBeanie&Me


End file.
